


Atonement

by shallowness



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: The first time she goes to the Batcave.





	Atonement

**Author's Note:**

> Written as futurefic during season 2. Might be jossed (as I haven’t seen beyond season 2.

Selina knows Alfred has forgiven her for never listening to him and for not staying away from Bruce when Bruce’s butler lets her into the manor’s subterranean level, or maybe it’s that’s he needs a second pair of hands and any pair of hands will do. Whatever. They’re going to try to synthesize a cure that may save Bruce, and a few dozen people under Lee’s care. However noble Alfred pretends to be, Selina knows that the others are as much of an afterthought for him as they are for her.

A little piece of Selina will always blame herself for not realizing that Ivy’s crazy would turn quite so dark. What was it Penguin called her? Poison Ivy.

Selina gives a little shiver and tugs at her leather jacket. No smart-ass quips about this place, not even as she eyes the top-of-the-line computer hardware and laboratory equipment. If they’re lucky, all this will allow her to snark to Bruce’s face again. If not, all of Gotham might as well be up in flames.

Mirroring Alfred’s determined body language, she waits for orders.


End file.
